wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Sand Witch Project
Perhaps the earliest skit series ever. There are so many of these... so many... A parody of the Blair Witch Project movies, it usually involves kids getting lost and the Sand Witch killing them. =Characters (originals)= *Boy 1 (Giovanni Colantonio) *Boy 2 (Andrew Thomas) *The Sand Witch (Doug Linse) =Characters (second mark)= *Boy 1 (Sutton Dewey) *Boy 2 (Greg Linse) *Boy 3 (Doug Linse) *Boy 4 (Jake Spillane)-only in 4 *Boy 5 (Matt Spillane)-only in 4 *The Sand Witch (Doug Linse) =Originals= The Sand Witch Project was the brainchild of Doug Linse. It's a parody of the Blair Witch Project. Get it? It's like sandwich. Sand Witch Project 1 This skit starred Giovanni Colantonio and Andrew Thomas. G and Andrew were exploring G's basement, and every so often the monster, played by Fred, would show up and frighten them. Whenever Fred appeared, the camera would go into some crazy effect. Sand Witch Project 2 Starring Giovanni Colantonio, Andrew Thomas and Doug Linse. In this one, Doug Linse was the monster and Andrew and G were wandering G's yard. Doug had lawn spikes which were supposed to be larger pincers.. or something.. Sand Witch Project 3 Same cast as the second one. This time, the enemy was...lawn flamingos. Stationary, unmoving lawn flamingos. Which was the joke. =Second Mark= The concept was re-used for a Sutton Dewey/Doug Linse incarnation. These are more recognized than the originals, and are usually what is being referred to when you'd hear the name "The Sand Witch Project". There were four made. The Sand Witch Project 1 Four boys leave their home and immediately become lost (one is played by one of Greg Linse's friends). They wander around, and are harassed by the Sand Witch. They find the mark of the Sand Witch, which is a plastic bag with a smiley face on it. Then the Sand Witch comes and tackles one of them. Eventually, they come face to face with the Sand Witch, who is revealed to be Doug. The Sand Witch Project 2 Don't remember this, really. The Sand Witch Project 3 Undoubtedly the most classic Sand Witch Project. Sutton and Doug leave the house and once again immediately become lost. The Sand Witch never once makes an appearance in this skit, nor is he mentioned, really. Sutton Dewey walks around talking about how much he likes dogs. Then it turns into a "Twilight Zone" parody, in which a tree talks to him, and he humps it. Quotes *"Hey, have you ever wondered what this might look like from my butt's point of view? Well, you're gonna find out!" *"I like dogs! Woof, woof." *"Are you calling me a... bidiot? Because I don't like bidding on amazon.com," The Sand Witch Project 4 Introduces Jake Spillane as a kid with anger management problems, and Matt Spillane as a dumb kid. They leave the house and immediately get lost, and then they walk around. The Sand Witch kills most of them. This was actually made about a year into when Wazoo is considered to have "officially" existed, technically making it a Wazoo skit.